ClickOnce is a Microsoft packaging technology application that enables installing and running of a Windows-based client application. Typically it was used for customer-built applications. The installation and running is initiated by a user clicking a link in a web page. ClickOnce is a component of the Microsoft .NET framework 2.0 and later.
Previously the ClickOnce application was used for distribution of custom-built .NET Windows Framework applications or application files.
It may be desirable to utilize ClickOnce in connection with packaged applications, for example, Microsoft Excel™, Microsoft Word™, Microsoft PowerPoint™ and any other suitable packaged application.
It may also be desirable to utilize ClickOnce in connection with packaged application files, for example a Microsoft Excel™ spreadsheet, a Microsoft Word™ document, a Microsoft PowerPoint™ presentation or any other suitable packaged application file.
There may be difficulties in adapting ClickOnce to packaged applications and packaged application files. One difficulty may be incorporating the ClickOnce computer-readable code into a packaged application or application file. A developer may be unable to access the computer-readable code in a packaged application or application file. Therefore, it would be desirable to incorporate the ClickOnce functionality into a packaged application or application file using a wrapper application.
It would also be desirable for the wrapper application to ensure access of the application only to authorized users. It would desirable for such a wrapper application to enable deployment of the packaged application on DEV (developments), SIT (system integration test), UAD (user acceptance test), and PROD (production) environments.